Hold me tight
by Darkness-of-Angels
Summary: Splinter sends Leo,Donnie and Mikey to scout the city,but when Leo doesn't return,Raph goes against his fathers wishes and looks for leo,now home and safe they thought thing would go normal again,that is,until they find out a secret that Leo has kept away from them,and what happened while missing,And why he finds Raphael attractive all of the sudden
1. Chapter 1

_Hold me tight_

_**Hello readers it's me darkness-of-angels, I do not own TMNT nor do I own the full idea of this story, the stories idea is from negaslice84 who is an artist on deviantart. The main idea of this story belongs to her, please check out her gallery. This chappie will mostly just be in Raph's P.O.V.**_

_**Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

Raphael's P.O.V - 9:30pm

It's been 2 hours since Leo, Donnie and Mikey went topside without me, all because I forgot to do the dishes. The anger I felt when master splinter told me that I wasn't allowed to go on patrol tonight was so high that for the first hour I did nothing but punch my punching bag in complete rage, it wasn't right that I had to stay underground in the fifthly sewers while my brothers went out into the cool night, jumping roof to roof and having some freedom while I'm trapped. I'm still pissed that I'm stuck down here, I mean I'm the muscle of the team, they need me to be up there if something goes wrong. At the moment I'm washing the dishes, why am I the unlucky one. GOD I hate being denied things and having to listen to lectures, it makes me feel like a small helpless child, WHICH I am NOT, I am a young man who can defend himself. Finishing off the last few dishes I started to imagine punching some foot ninjas. After the dishes I went to watch some TV.

3 hours later 12:30am

Don and Mikey were sent home by Leo about two hours ago after getting into a nasty fight with some foot ninjas, but of course they kicked their butts. Apparently fearless wanted to make one more round then would come home and if any trouble goes on topside we'll be the first to know before he runs off to fight. I wouldn't admit this to anyone but, I'm kinda worried about fearless, I mean we've had no calls from him saying he needed help, but normally when he's topside and alone he would call to tell us where's he at and to say he's okay, and he normally rings like, every fifteen minutes or so to check up on us.

I could tell that Donnie and Mikey were starting to get restless, what would you expect when you only just got your big bro after two years of separation, and one of those years where you lost all contact with him, and to top it off once he did return he gets injure because of his younger brother causing him to get captured and nearly killed. I was the one who injured him and he forgave me right away, he always forgives me and it sometimes drives me insane at how he can just smile and shrug everything I do that's hurtful, I am the worst brother to him and yet he takes it and doesn't show any sign of hurt. I sigh and look over to Mikey whose staring at the TV, I could tell he wasn't even paying attention to it; I jumped down to the bottom floor using the railings near my bedroom as a lift. I walked to Mikey and sat down next to him, I could tell he was worried about Leo, and I could also see he was dead tired, his eyes kept dropping only to be forced open again. I gently shake Mikey to make sure he listens to me, he looks to me with tired eyes. "Mikey, go get some sleep, Leo will be home soon, and you know how angry he gets when we're up to late" an uneasy feeling swept upon me as soon as the words left my lips, I shook it off and help Mikey up to his room, did I forget to mention that Mikey sprained his ankle during their small battle, well you do now. After getting Mikey upstairs into his room I went out to the main room of the lair, I sat on the couch and started to flip through channel to channel. Soon I could feel my eyes beginning to drop, I tried to keep them up but to no avail, I soon drifted into a troublesome sleep. One question kept ringing in my head as I slept and it kept yelling, screaming out 'where's Leo'?

Six days later (Writers P.O.V)

six days had past and the oldest turtle brother had yet to return, Mikey wouldn't dare touch a video game nor a comic book until Leo came home, all he does now is stare at the TV, and he hardly pays attention to it. Mostly he just pretends to watch when inside he's crying and screaming for his big brother to come back home, the behaviour that he was showing was things like, socially excluding himself from his brothers and father, having anger outbursts and many other things, this was exactly how he acted when Leo left for training. His other two brothers couldn't bring him out of it, just like last time they tried giving Mikey some jobs to help out, working always seemed to get his mind off of troubling thoughts and feelings, but Mikey refused to do anything helpful until Leo was back home. Mikey had lost his appetite and has nightmare of possibilities of what Leo is facing, without no one's help and guidance to shed some light on him. It didn't take very long until the lovable prankster became the depressed and broken child.

While trying to help Mikey Donnie was still doing his best to find a way to track down Leo, even though Splinter had told him not to. The stress and the fact that the temperature had started to drop to below zero, Donnie has grown quiet sick, not only was he sick with the flu but he was also worried sick about Leo, he can't seem to find a way to track down Leo. Every night he's cursed to endure fever nightmares witch doesn't help anyone's worry in the family, instead it has increased so quickly and badly that the way Raph has been acting makes Don and Mike look fine.

Raphael seemed to be possessed with guilt, anger, violence, sadness and a slight hint of insanity, the cold darkness was consuming his weak heart, it caused him to snap whenever, even if there wasn't an augment going on, like two days ago early evening Mikey had just started to smile after don made a funny joke (is that even possible o.O) when Raph just burst out say how Mikey was a shrimp and that it was his weakness that caused Leo to keep leaving them and that they would all be better off without an annoying little mistake like him. Mikey hasn't smiled since than nor has he spoken. Today Raph seemed to be aiming at master splinter, but then again, it was splinter who demanded that his sons stay home instead of running off to search for their eldest brother.

Raphael's P.O.V 8:15pm

Dark red blurred my vision as my father continued to say that Leo would return soon and that it was too dangerous to go and search for him, how could he? After everything I've been saying and all of the possibility that could be happening to my brother and_ his_ son, my father still won't listen to me, I could feel my muscles tense, my body started to tremble terrible and I could feel sweat beginning to run down my brow. It was taking all of my strength to stop myself from trying to strangle him.

"Master splinta Leo's been gone for six whole days, we've got to go search for him" I shouted at my sensei, "Leonardo has had proper training, he will be just fine, he does not need three children to run off during the night just to see if he's well, Leonardo is just fine, you need to have more faith in him Raphael." The rat named splinter said to Raph in a stern tone. Raph's eyes filled with an anger that would scare the shredder himself, and if the emotion showing in his eyes weren't enough, his tone would be. "We are not kid's father, and last time I checked Leo is exactly like us, he is not invisible and whether you like it or not I'm heading out to find him" after a small pause I continued as I turned my back towards my father "I nearly lost my big brother once, father, I am NOT ready for him to completely leave, unlike some of you." Before master splinter could react, I was already out into the sewers chambers, looking for the closet man hole to climb out of.

'_Why, why does father refuse to let Leo have some help, Leo is no more special than the rest of us and neither is master Splinter' _I kept jumping roof to roof looking in alley ways from above the roofs, being silent as the shadows and as fast as the wind. I kept searching and searching when it got to midnight did I finally give up, I jumped down into an alley way, walking until I could find a man hole. I found one within five minutes, as I was about to pop it open I heard muffled crying, I looked around as I backed away into the shadow. My eyes scanned the area until I saw a mysterious figure wearing a brown cloak that looked quiet beat up, I saw the shoulders of the person go up and down and a soft sniffle. The person was crying. I decided to stay in the shadow and wait for the person to leave before going home, he seemed to have some trouble walking and soon a strong gush of wind came from nowhere, the person held the cloak to his chest as the hood flew off of his head, revealing a green reptile type of face. My eyes widened and I could feel relief that Leo wasn't too badly injured but I did notice several scars and bruises on his face. "Leo!" I started at him in disbelief, Leo looked towards me and looked scared at first but soon calmed down once I stepped out of the shadows but he still seemed scared, I put a comforting hand on his back and said so softly that I was surprised we could both hear it "let's go home Leo" he looked up to me, tears streaming down his face his hand came out of the cloak and grabbed hold of my wrist, he put his head on the back of my shoulder, it looked as if he was hugging my arm. Personally I didn't mind the close contact with my older brother; together we went into the sewers and made the journey home.

If only I had known what had happened to my brother and how it would affect me in the near future.

* * *

_**Wow so many words, well I hoped you enjoyed please leave a revive or a suggestion as to what could happen with Leo now that he's home**_

_**If people don't seem to take a liking to this story then it will fade away into the darkness of the angels**_

_**Bye**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I really hope you all enjoy this. I do not own TMNT nor do I own the full idea of this story, the stories idea is from negaslice84 who is an artist on deviantart, please check her out.**_

_**ENJOY**_

* * *

Raphael's P.O.V 12:17

As Leo and I walked through the dark, smelly sewers I couldn't help but notice that Leo seemed to have lost a load of weight and he appears to have more bruises then what I first thought, he also didn't have the muscles he used to have, even though his muscles were still there they appeared more small. His normally broad shoulders were now skinny and girl looking but it seemed he hasn't lost his strength. I was totally going to have a bruise on my wrist in the morning. I notice that he kept the cloak close to his body and kept his head on my shoulder. I turned my head around to see his face, only to see him with his eyes closed and a sad expression masking his bruised face, I looked forward and kept moving. I didn't want my brother to be reminded of anything that has happened the last few days. I sighed heavily, I was tired and my mind was most likely playing tricks with me, I mean, I'll wake up tomorrow and my brother will look the same as he was before. 'He's being very quiet, but I won't question him, not yet at least' I thought to myself. After a small amount of time we arrived near the lair, close enough to hear from within it, and we arrived at the worst possible time ever, in the middle of a forsaken argument. Like I said last time, why am I the unlucky one.

"Donnie you don't know if Raph's ok, I mean look what happened when you put that into my head when Leo didn't come back, soon it's going to be you and then Splinter, I'll be alone. I don't want to be alone, we have to go and bring Raph back, who knows what's happened to him already. (Sob)Why won't you and father help me, our family is disappearing. I already have nights of countless nightmares about what might be happening to Leo, but now Raph too, and after I find out how he really sees me (sob)." Oh god, that was Mikey's voice, I started to pick up my pace, but I nearly stopped at the next sentence. "SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS CRY BABY, all you do is cry at least I'm trying to track them down all you do is sit on the bloody couch and do nothing to help. Raph was right, everything he said about you is right. GET OUT, GET OUT WE DON'T NEED YOU, SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE!" That was Dons voice, why did it sound so cold and heartless. I was now running full speed, I could feel Leo barely hanging on to me, I burst into the lair and saw Mikey on the ground, tears streaming down his pale green face.

"Mikey!" I forgot all about Leo and raced toward Mikey, I fell to the ground and started to hug my baby brother, I looked up to see a shocked Don staring at me, and I just glared at him. "Mikey, don't listen to Don, he's just a bit worried. I didn't mean to say those thing to you the other day, please forgive me, I'm the bad brother not you. Please don't cry, you're supposed be the happy baby brother that keeps us all in a good mood" I kept my voice low and soft not wanting Mikey to get anymore distressed. I sat there and continued to hug my baby brother, while hugging him as he cried I could hear footsteps and when I looked up, I saw a pissed of old rat. Again, why am I the unlucky one, I take a deep breath and wait for the disappointed tone that my father always directed at me. "Raphael I am very disappointed in you, first you leave against my wish and now you have caused your brothers to lose themselves, can't you even follow a single order I thought I had forbidden you to look for Leonardo. You have shown neither respect nor responsibility, maybe I _SHOULD_ have sent _YOU_ for training instead of Leonardo for you are the reason the bond in our family is falling apart you disgr-" I looked up to see my father pushed aside by Leo as he ran towards me with the brown cloak still covering most of his body, my father gasp in shock. Leo ran up to Mikey and I, then fell to the ground and started to hug us both, I could tell he was about to speak but father interrupted. "Leonardo, is that really you, h-how?" I could hear the happiness and joy in my father's tone, I felt a little mad since I knew splinter was actually surprised that Leo was here. He didn't think Leo was alive I realised, THAT'S why he didn't want me to go out and search for him. I saw Leo staring at father not uttering a single sound, he just kept staring more like studying it was kind of freaking me out. I saw Leo stand the cloak still wrapped tightly around his now small frame, then, like glass smashing onto the ground after years of no sound, his voice boomed throughout the lair in rage and disgust.

"You have no right to speak to my younger brother like that, _you_ didn't even bother to look for me, my own father, not only that BUT you had forbidden my BROTHER'S WHO WERE WORRIED SICK, TO GO OUT AND LOOK FOR ME!" even though he was yelling at my father and all, I noticed that his voice sound a bit high pitch and squeaky, ignoring the way my brothers voice was, I was mostly focused on the burning rage that normally came from my mouth, emerging from within my responsible big brothers mouth. After his little rant, Leo bolted towards his room his cloak still managing to cover his whole body, except hi arms. Once the door was shut I could hear Leo locking the door. "Leonardo, get back here at once" my fathered said as he went to my brother's door, I sensed Mikey getting up from the floor. I turned to him and saw my baby brother wiping his eyes roughly. I gave him a half hug and pulled him up to his room, after tucking him in I walked out of his room and shut his door but when I past Leo's door I saw father knocking and repeating the words "Open this door right now young man." I didn't stop to tell father to stop it I just kept going down the hall towards my room, once I was in the safety of my room I laid down on my very comfy bed. I had already shut my door and now was able to think without too much bother, I could feel my tense muscles finally relaxing I breathed in deeply and held it for several seconds before releasing. My tired eyes wondered toward my bedside table and stared at the clock, my eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets, the clock read 2:03am. I shut my tired eyes and listened to my heart beating in a slow and steady rhythm, I soon was lulled into a peaceful sleep witch hasn't happened since when Leo left. And not when he was gone for six days but when he went for training.

Leonardo's P.O.V 11:37 pm

I finally lost the guys who were chasing me, why couldn't they just leave me alone I mean they already did what they wanted with me, I pulled the hood of the brown ruffed up cloak over my head and held the clothing close to my chest as I ran to a dark alley way. I sighed in relief as I could no longer hear the clinching of running footsteps, I know that if they find me, I'll never see the night sky ever again if it wasn't for that girl I would still be in that treacherous place. I sucked in as much of the cool, nights, winter's air I then made my way further down the alley, my head was throbbing and my cuts and bruises were stinging in pain. I continued to walk keeping my eyes alert and made sure that every shadow held no one but empty trash cans and dumpsters, I could feel tears brimming the border lines of my eyes, and I didn't stop them from falling. The thought of the girl who saved me was still flashing in my head, the way she smiled at me and how her dark, blue eyes were clouded with tears I remember the way she screamed for me to run as she was dragged by the guards and drugged. I remember how before the drugs could take effect she used all her energy to get out of the guards reach and throw me her prized precision, a necklace of one half of the yin yang, the black one. I was wearing the necklace right now, but with the cloak that the girl gave me, the necklace was hidden. I was so buried in my thoughts that I didn't know that I was being watched by a figure from within the shadows. The tears ran down my face like a waterfall, soon a gush of wind came out of nowhere I held the materials close to my chest instead of trying to hide my identity, when the wind passed I opened my eyes, tears still streaming down my face. I nearly screamed as I heard my name softly float in the air, I turned around in absolute fear thinking it was the man who were after me, but only to see…Raph, what's he doing out here so late. Most of my fear left my body but I still was scared, those men could be close, it would be very important to get to lower grounds, meaning the sewer but I couldn't move. Soon Raph came up to me and put a comforting hand onto my shell, I could see his eyes looking on in slight disbelief as his eyes wondered over my scars, cuts and bruises. Then out of nowhere Raph speaks in the quietest and softest tone I was surprised we could both hear it "let's go home Leo" I could feel more tears welling up and falling down my face. I pulled my right arm out from within the cloak and grabbed my younger brothers wrist, my left hand came out and held near his elbow, I laid my head on the back of his shoulder and closed my eyes, and Raph guided me home.

As Raph and I walked through the murky waters of the sewers I couldn't help but notice how Raph's muscles were so big or how he was so much taller than me but not too tall, I had actually grown shorter since I was captured. I realised that I was enjoying touching my brother's muscles, I could feel my eyes widen and heat rise to my cheeks, I closed my eyes trying to rid myself of these feelings and thoughts. I tried distracting myself by remembering what's happened the last few days, I felt sad since I knew I wasn't going to be able to tell my family where I was nor what's happened to me, I closed my eyes and again let my brother guide me home, I kept the cloak close to my body. Soon I felt Raph's eyes watching me I didn't mind though. I heard him sigh heavily. After what felt like hours of walking through the sewers (only like 7-10 minutes) we finally came close enough to the lair that we could hear what's going on, but I soon wished I had lost my hearing as I heard my baby brother cry out in sadness.

"Donnie you don't know if Raph's ok, I mean look what happened when you put that into my head when Leo didn't come back, soon it's going to be you and then Splinter, I'll be alone. I don't want to be alone, we have to go and bring Raph back, who knows what's happened to him already. (Sob)Why won't you and father help me, our family is disappearing. I already have nights of countless nightmares about what might be happening to Leo, but now Raph too, and after I find out how he really sees me (sob)."I could feel my heart being torn at the way Mikey's voice kept cracking I could feel Raph picking up speed so I opened my eyes and started to pick my speed up too, I soon felt anger fill my heart as I heard Donnie's response to Mikey's plead.

"SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS CRY BABY, all you do is cry at least I'm trying to track them down all you do is sit on the bloody couch and do nothing to help. Raph was right, everything he said about you is right. GET OUT, GET OUT WE DON'T NEED YOU, SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE!" I could hear the pure frustration and loneliness that was behind the hate, was this my fault, WAIT didn't Mikey say me and Raph have been missing. Raph was now fully running and I nearly lost my grip, I could tell Raph was super worried, once we were in the lair I saw how the words that Don said had affected Mikey. I saw Mikey on the ground, tears streaming down his pale face, I notice that he was shivering and slightly coughing.

"Mikey!" I heard Raph shout as he ran and fell to the ground, I looked in shock as Raph hugged our baby brother tightly, after that I don't really remember much because I kinda zoned out, I guess the stuff those people gave me hasn't fully worn off yet, Damn. But later when I heard silence, no sobbing, no comforting words, nothing at all, except footsteps that were approaching towards us, was when I finally came to. I saw my father, walking towards Raphael his face scrunched up in fury and utter disappointment. "Raphael I am very disappointed in you, first you leave against my wish and now you have caused your brothers to lose themselves, can't you even follow a single order I thought I had forbidden you to look for Leonardo. You have shown neither respect nor responsibility, maybe I SHOULD have sent YOU for training instead of Leonardo for you are the reason the bond in our family is falling apart you disgr-" I had become so angry at my father that I made myself known by pushing him and running towards Raph and Mikey, I could tell that Mikey was frightened and was still upset, I sensed that Raph was angry but was also upset. I tried to let off a clam aura but I was very mad that my father, the man that I looked up to for guidance (doesn't he mean 'the rat' -_-) was hurting my brother. I hugged my two brother's hoping to take the pain away, I think Raph needs the hug more than Mikey. I know that Raphael wasn't the most thoughtful or emotional but, he never wanted to hurt our family, at least not on purpose. I made sure not to hug too tightly. I didn't want them to find out what has happened to me.

"Leonardo, is that really you, h-how?" I wasn't going to be fooled by my father's happiness, he didn't want me, he didn't try to save me, he left me in the dark all alone with nothing but the horrible people who took me away, if it hadn't been for that one girl I would never again have had the chance to ever see my brother and father again, and because of me, that girl is probably dead and is floating somewhere in the sewers. I looked towards my father, he was the reason a life had to be taken and thrown away like trash. I studied him mostly his eyes, no matter how much he tried I could always read his eyes, and I just saw surprise and slight guilt, anger flared up inside me, like a red hot flame burning in the darkest of places. I narrowed my eyes, stood up, and stared him down. "You have no right to speak to my younger brother like that, you didn't even bother to look for me, my own father, not only that BUT you had forbidden my BROTHER'S WHO WERE WORRIED SICK, TO GO OUT AND LOOK FOR ME!" I felt tears of anger and sadness well up, so I ran to my room. When I was in the safety of my locked room and only then did I let the tears fall, I ran towards my bed and jump onto, softly crying into the material of the pillow. I could hear the pounding of fists on my door and the desperate shouting from my father, but I didn't care, I just want things to go normal but with what happened to me, well I don't think I'll ever be the 'fearless leader' again. I stood up and walked over to the full sized mirror, I removed the fabric away from my stomach as I stared at the 19cm long scar. I fell to the floor and started to cry harder, why, why was I the one to have such a horrible thing happen to me. After crying for a while I fell on the floor, tears staining my face as the darkness of sleep evaded me along with the memory, of how I got the 19cm long scar.

* * *

_**Hehehe sorry for the long wait, internet went down, for a few weeks **_

_**ANYWAYS I hope you all enjoyed this it took a while. Opinions are welcomed and revives are too :) **_

_**Please revive, one is all I need to make another chapter, but if no one likes it then it'll wither away into the darkness of the angels. **_

_**Bye**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hold me tight_

**HELLO READER'S!**

**How's it going everyone, hope your all good. Here's the next chapter to 'Hold me tight' **

**I really hope you all enjoy this. I do not own TMNT nor do I own the full idea of this story, the stories idea is from negaslice84 who is an artist on deviantart, please check her out.**

_Hold me tight_

Leo's P.O.V

I awoke to angry shouts that emerged from within the kitchen, I sat up from the floor and rubbed my sore eyes, they probably were bloodshot from all the crying I had done the night before. I stood up and rolled my shoulder and ached my back making both of those areas go off with a loud POP, I made sure that my hood/cape was on properly and hid the scars before leaving my room to scout food for breakfast. Once I made my way into the kitchen all shouts, mummers and any other sort of noise stopped. I looked up from the floor to see all of my brothers looking at me along with my father, who seemed to have been in the middle of an argument. I sighed through my nose and walked over to the kettle and started to make some herbal tea, as the pot heated up the awkward silence continued, until my younger brother broke it, and for once it wasn't Mikey.

" Hey Leo, how you feelin bro" Raph came up to me and pulled me into a side hug, I had to stop myself from showing pain as he squished me in the hug causing my scars to slightly reopened. "Hehe I'm feeling just fine Raph all I want to know is, what was all the yelling about." Silence. No one moved and no one spoke, they all avoided meeting my eyes, I frowned upon that. I broke out of the hug and walked past them all and started to prepare some herbal tea for myself all the while I could feel their eyes watching my back, I quickly started to get irritated, I made sure not to snap since that isn't my normal behaviour. Once the tea was done I made my way up the stairs towards my room, and only when I was half way up the stairs, only then did I hear an answer.

"Masta splinta doesn't want me here anymore" I stopped, that was Raph, my eyes grew wide and I nearly dropped my tea cup. I couldn't move, I didn't want to move, my breathing grew short and fast as flashbacks of what I had gone through were happening again, but instead of me it was Raph, and if this happens that girl won't be there to help him to escape. Sweat begun to drip down my forehead, I felt a cold hand rest on my shoulder making me jump, I turned in fright forgetting were I really was, when I turned I saw the man who hurt me, I backed away. He opened his mouth "Leo?" came the voice of my brother Donnie. I could feel my eyes widened, no Don couldn't be here he just couldn't, what did they do to him was it worse than what happen to me. I shook my head then looked at the person who I thought was that monster, I realised it was Don. I slowed my breathing and relax, only slightly though.

"Leo, are you ok, I need you to calm down, you nearly had a panic attack" my purple-clad brother exclaimed as I calmed down, "Yeah don, I'm fine" he so wouldn't believe that sentence since my voice wavered and cracked a bit. "Maybe you should rest of the remainder of the day and forget practised for today my son" came the gruff voice of my father, I slowly nodded. I felt something wet drip down my face but was still too shaken to care, I turned and made my way to my room, once inside I fell to the ground and crawled to the darkest corner, I wouldn't let him hurt me ever again, no, I won't let him hurt anyone ever again I'll train so much that he won't ever catch me.

Donatello's P.O.V

"Masta splinta doesn't want me here anymore" as soon as those words were softly spoken Leo froze and soon after he seemed to go into panic mode, I walked up the stars towards my eldest brother, I hesitantly reached my hand out to lay it on my brother's shoulder, but once my hand made contact with his skin, he flip around so fast that I thought it was scientifically impossible. The amount of horror and fear that I saw in my brothers eyes sock me so much that I stumbled back, Leo eyes stared at me in fear, but the more I looked at his eyes the more I realised that his eyes weren't really looking at me. Leo's eyes were slightly dazed and glassed over as if he was seeing something from the past or something similar; he kept stepping backwards in fear. "Leo?" I said softly hoping to get him out of this trance, he shut his eyes tightly and slightly shook his head, when he looked at me that dazed look was gone but he still looked terrified. Leo's breathing was going too fast for comfort he needed to calm down, "Leo, are you ok, I need you to calm down, you nearly had a panic attack" I could see that he was clearly calming down, but that terror and fright was still there.

"Yeah don, I'm fine" he barely whispered to me, I could tell he was lying though for his voice cracked and wavered a bit. I wanted to hug my brother so badly but when Raph had it looked as if Leo had been uncomfortable and slightly in pain, plus the fact that he nearly blacked out from the panic attack I don't think it would help. "Maybe you should rest of the remainder of the day and forget practised for today my son" came the gruff voice of our father, Leo slowly nodded his head, but before he trued towards his bedroom, I saw a single lone tear stream down his face. Wanting to know what was wrong with my older brother I reached out, trying to grab his shoulder but it was already too late, Leo had already disappeared into his room.

Writers P.O.V

After Leo had gone into his room an angry rat stared at his hot headed son, "why must you worry you're brother, can you not see he does not need any more stress" the angry rat said to the green mutant turtle "Well unlike _you_ I don't like to lying to my brother after he's been gone for six days!" yelled the red-clad turtle, the two younger brothers stood awkwardly as the two glared at each other. "Raphael because of your disrespect towards me and your brothers, I would like you to do fifty push up's then ten squats, Michelangelo and Donatello you will only have to do 10 squats and twenty push up's. Start now" the rat ordered and then disappeared into his room to meditate. The red-clad brother glared at the spot the old rat stood only seconds ago, he let out a loud angry sigh before storming past his younger brother and headed towards the dojo. The two ninja brother's looked at one another in sadness then joined their older brother in the dojo.

Mikey's P.O.V

I went into the dojo with Donnie to start our mourning exercises, but I didn't want to, I wanted to find out what happened to Leo, I wanted to stay with him I don't want him to disappear again. I was kinda scared of don, which is new, I mean, me and Don are closer to each other more than Leo or Raph. Or at least we were. I don't think don likes me anymore which scares me more than Raph hating me. Don was just finishing his last squats and I was just starting mine, I could hear Raph quietly fuming as he continued to do his fifty push up's. I felt for him, finding your brother only to get in trouble by your own father, just because you disobeyed him in an attempt to search, sad.

Once I finished my exercise I went to the lounge to take a nap, I wasn't in the mood to play video games, read comic books or prank someone, I looked towards my eldest brothers room before I fell into the valley of dreams.

Leo P.O.V

Bright light and horrible smells, something hot and thick was running down my head. I opened my eyes only to see bright flashing lights pasting me. I turned my head around to see more of my surroundings and was shocked to see people, one of the humans was female but the rest of the 4 were male, they seemed to be pushing me down a hallway on a mobile bed. My head hurts so much and I want to fall asleep, but I couldn't. I kept staring at the humans but mostly the girl, she had curly blond hair that bounced as she walked her face was pale and her blue eyes had disgust in them. I saw that she wasn't really looking at me but at one of the man who were smiling in happiness. His eyes had an insane look. I felt the bed stop and the humans begun to talk. "Do you know how much money we could get by exposing this…thing" said the crazy eyed man, another man who had on glasses was the next to speak "yes, but we should learn as much as we can before we bring him to the public." "Yes I do agree with you matt, sweet cheeks clean up its wounds, we'll see you tomorrow" the four men left leaving me along with the women. "It's Amy, dickhead" the girl growled under her breath.

She came up to me with a wet wash cloth and gently wiped my forehead, while murmuring "poor thing, life can be so cruel sometimes" stared up at her in amazement, why wasn't she afraid of me, even the other humans had hidden fear in their eyes as they stared at me but the girl in front of me wasn't the least bit scared. "Forgive me but I have to give you a shot to nub the pain but it will cause you to fall asleep. Opps I forgot you probably don't understand me" I felt something cold dig into my skin, I flinched only a bit but it was enough for the girl to feel quilt. "I'm sorry, it won't hurt for long" my world slowly faded as I slipped into unconsciousness. That's when I woke up.

**I hope you all enjoyed this. Opinions are welcomed and revives are too **

**Please revive, but if no one likes it then it'll wither away into the darkness of the angels.**

**Bye**


End file.
